wanatrufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Almanach I
Kubewerk als Almanach I1 (Y-DNA): Olaf II. von Dänemark und Norwegen (1370-1387); Haakon VI von Schweden und Norwegen (1340-1380); Valdemar, Herzog von Finnland (1280er Jahren-1318); Magnus IV von Schweden (1316-1374); Eric XII von Schweden (1339-1359); Geschlecht der Folkunge. Waldemar I. von Schweden, Birger I von Schweden (1280-1321); Wie haben I1 verbreiten Nordeuropa? Also, wie kommt, dass moderne Skandinavier gehören im Wesentlichen zu drei Haplogruppen (I1, R1a und R1b), die nicht im Mesolithikum skandinavischen Proben gefunden wurden? I1 wäre der erste gewesen zu sein, die während der Übergangs Landwirtschaft, die etwa von 4200 bis 2300 vor Christus dauerte bis in Skandinavien eingedrungen. Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung für den Austausch der Mittelsteinzeit väterlichen Abstammungen (I * und I2) von I1 in ganz Skandinavien, einschließlich Lappland und Finnland, ist, dass die wenigen Bauern und Viehzüchter, die rund um Skandinavien verbreitet haben fast ausschließlich I1 Männern (durch einen Gründer Effekt). In der großen Mehrheit der landwirtschaftlichen Gesellschaften Männer sind diejenigen, die das Land und das Vieh zu erben. Als Wild wurde scarcier, vor allem in kalten Wintern, würden die Landwirte einen deutlichen Vorteil für Lebensmittel und Lebenschancen hatten. So sicher in anderen Teilen Europas passiert, wurden Frauen aus Jäger und sammelt Familien wohlhabende Bauern verheiratet. Nach mehreren Jahrtausenden mit landwirtschaftlichen Flächen und Vieh immer von I1 Linien von Vater zu Sohn vererbt wurde I1 die dominante Linie, auch wenn ihre mütterlichen Linien war im Laufe der Zeit hybridisiert werden. Heute, nach dem autosomal Beimischung getestet von Lazaridis et al. (2014), haben die Skandinavier nur wenige Prozente mehr Mesolithikum Neolithikum als Beimischung. Wie haben I1 werden germanischen? Von 2800 BCE, schlug eine groß angelegte kulturelle und genetische Umbruch Skandinavien mit der Ankunft der Indo-Europäer aus Osteuropa, der Kupferzeit und der frühen Bronzezeit praktisch ohne neolithischen Übergang eingeführt. Die ersten Indoeuropäer zu erreichen Skandinavien waren die Schnurkeramik Menschen aus modernen Russland, Weißrussland und Polen, die gedacht werden, um in erster Linie angehört haben zu R1a Haplogruppe. Diese Leute teilten einige ähnliche mütterlichen Linien als skandinavische I1 Bewohner, auch mtDNA Haplogruppen U2e, U4 und U5, sondern brachte auch viele neue Linien wie H2a1, H6, W und verschiedene Untergruppen von I, J, K und T. Die zweite große indo-europäischen Migrations nach Skandinavien war die Haplogruppe R1b, der Branche, das vermutlich Proto-germanischen Sprachen eingeführt haben, als ein Ableger der Proto-keltisch-germanischen Referenten aus Mitteleuropa. R1b wahrscheinlich als Norden Expansion des späten Unetice Kultur (2300-1600 BCE) eingegeben Skandinavien aus dem heutigen Deutschland. Nach Angaben der Germanische Substrathypothese, die zuerst von Sigmund Feist im Jahr 1932 vorgeschlagen, Proto-Germanischen war ein Hybrid-Sprache Misch indoeuropäischen (R1b, und in einem geringeren Ausmaß R1a) und vor-indoeuropäischen (native Nordic I1) Elemente. Diese Hybridisierung statt in der Bronzezeit genommen und die Geburtsstunde der ersten wirklich germanische Zivilisation, der nordischen Bronzezeit (1700-500 BCE) haben. Völkerwanderung Die Völkerwanderung verteilt I1 Linien nach Großbritannien (Angelsachsen), Belgien (Franken, Sachsen), Frankreich (Franken, Westgoten und Burgunder), Süd-Deutschland (Franken, Alamannen, Sueben, Markomannen, Thuringii und andere), der Schweiz (Alamannen, Sueben, Burgunder), Iberia (Westgoten, Sueben und Vandalen), Italien (Goten, Vandalen, Lombards), Österreich und Slowenien (Ostgoten, Langobarden, Bayern), der Ukraine und der Republik Moldau (Goten), aber auch um Ungarn und Nordserbien (Gepiden). Die I1 fand bei den Polen (6%), Tschechen (11%), Slowaken (6%) und Ungarn (8%) ist auch das Ergebnis einer jahrhundertelangen Einfluss von ihren deutschen und österreichischen Nachbarn. Die relativelemy hohe Frequenz von I1 um Serbien und westlichen Bulgarien (5% bis 10%) konnte den Goten, die in der östlichen Römischen Reiches im 3. und 4. Jahrhundert siedelten geschuldet. Die dänischen und norwegischen Wikinger so weit brachte mehr I1 nach Großbritannien, Irland, der Isle of Man, Normandie, Flandern, Iberia, Sizilien ... Die schwedischen Wikinger (Waräger) bis Kolonien in Russland und der Ukraine eingestellt und Außenposten als das Byzantinische Reich , dem Kaukasus und Persien. Die höhere Frequenz von I1 in Nordwestrussland (östlich der Ostsee) deutet hatte eine besonders starke Präsenz Waräger, die in Einklang mit dem Aufbau der Kiewer Rus von den Schweden ist. I2a1a1: Haplogruppe I2a1a1 (M26) I2a1a (M26, L158, L159.1 / S169.1) als I1b2 in 2006-7 bekannt, bis 2005 I1b1b und I2a1 von 2008 bis 2010. Es ist in ganz Westeuropa gefunden und erreicht Maximalfrequenzen unter den Sarden (37,5%) und die Basken (5%), trennt zwei Bevölkerung. M26 ist geographisch auf die britischen Inseln beschränkt, die Niederlande, Frankreich, West-Deutschland, der Schweiz, Sardinien, Sizilien, an der Westküste von Italien, Iberia und der Mittelmeerküste des Maghreb. Die einzige M26 negativ für den L160-Mutation auf Irland beschränkt. I2a1a-M26 war wahrscheinlich einer der Haupt väterlichen Abstammungen der Megalith-Kulturen von Westeuropa während der Jungsteinzeit und Kupferzeit. I2a1b: Haplogruppe I2a1b (M423) I2a1b (M423, L178) wurde als I1b bekannt, bis 2007 und I2a2 von 2008 bis 2010 Haupt Subgruppe, die mehr als 90% aller M423 Linien ist L621 und seine Subgruppe L147.2. Die anderen Untergruppen sind L41.2 (sehr selten) und L161.1 (vor allem in Deutschland und den Britischen Inseln zu finden). Haplogruppe I2a1b-L621 Dieser Zweig wird überwiegend in slawischen Ländern. Seine maximale Frequenzen unter den Dinarischen Slawen (Slowenen, Kroaten, Bosniaken, Serben, Montenegriner und Mazedonier) sowie in Bulgarien, Rumänien, Moldawien, der Ukraine und Weißrussland West beobachtet. Es ist auch in einem geringeren Ausmaß in Albanien, Griechenland, Ungarn, der Slowakei, Polen und Süd-West-Russland verbreitet. I2-L621 (L147.2 +) wird auch als als I2a-Din (zum Dinarischen) bekannt. Die hohe Konzentration von I2a1b-L621 im Nordosten von Rumänien, Moldawien und zentralen Ukraine erinnert an die maximale Ausbreitung des Cucuteni-Kultur (4800-3000 BCE), bevor es von der indoeuropäischen Schnurkeramik Verschlucken. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass die Cucuteni-Tripolye Kultur stammte Europäischen Gruppe von Jägern und Sammlern, die nach dem Kontakt (mit vielleicht einigen Mischehen) Landwirtschaft verabschiedet mit den Naher Osten Bauern, die auf dem Balkan angesiedelt (Haplogruppen E1b1b, G2a, J2b und T ). Nach der Indo-europäi würde I2a-L621 die dominierende väterliche Linie unter Südslawen geworden sind, während R1a blieb dominant unter den nördlichen Slawen. Die Anwesenheit von I2a-L621 in Rumänien und Bulgarien konnte die Migration der alten Daker und Thraker, die als eine Mischung aus der indigenen Völker und Indogermanen (in diesem Fall, im wesentlichen R1a-Z280) zwischen 3300 und entstand irgendwann zurückgeführt werden 1500 BCE. Die Illyrer, der das Gebiet des ehemaligen Jugoslawien circa 1200-1000 BCE erobert, hätte ein Ableger von der Daker und Thraker oder einem eng verwandten Stammes aus dem Karpatenbecken haben. Heute nördlichen slawischen Ländern haben zwischen 9% (Polen, Tschechische Republik) und 21% (Ukraine) von I2a-L621, während Südslawen zwischen 20% (Bulgarien) und 50% (Bosnien) haben. Der höhere Anteil von I2a-Din im Süden schuldet der kumulativen Wirkung der Bronzezeit und frühen Eisenzeit-Migrationen (Daker, Thraker, Illyrer) und die mittelalterlichen slawischen Migrationen. Der relativ hohe Anteil der von I2a-L621 in nichtslawischen Menschen wie den Ungarn (15%), Albaner (12%) und Griechen (9%) stammt aus der Bronzezeit und Bevölkerungsbewegungen innerhalb des Römischen Reiches, die I2a über die neu verteilt Original Dako-thrakischen und illyrischen Territorien. Basierend auf diesen Frequenzen, und die Verteilung der R1a subclades kann beurteilt werden, dass die Daco-Thraker und Illyrer durch etwa zwei bis drei Mal mehr I2a-Din als R1a, während die frühen Slawen müssen etwa doppelt mehr R1a als I2a- gehabt haben Din. Der höhere Anteil von R1a in vielen nördlichen slawischen Ländern ist heute aufgrund früherer Wanderungen von R1a während der Bronzezeit (etwa L260 unter Westslawen und Z92 und Z93 unter Russen und Weißrussen). Haplogruppe I2a1b-L161.1 Häufig in andere Menschen starben Kreisen als "I2-M423-Inseln" bekannt ist, wird L161.1 bei höchsten Frequenzen in Westirland (5-10%) und den schottischen Highlands (1-5%) festgestellt, wird aber auch bei niedrigen Frequenzen gefunden (> 1%) in ganz Mittel- und Westeuropa, aus Lettland, Litauen und Weißrussland auf die britischen Inseln und von Skandinavien bis Nordwesten Spaniens. Es wurde auch in Albanien, Nord-Griechenland, Bulgarien und Rumänien gefunden. Insgesamt ist die Verteilung der I2a-L161.1 erinnert ein wenig an das Ausmaß der Völkerwanderung. Die enge phylogenetische Beziehung zu I2a-L621 Niederlassung bedeutet, dass L161.1 wurde vermutlich Anfang von den indoeuropäischen Migrationen zu absorbiert. Seine höhere Konzentration in Westpolen und nördlichen Deutschland Anhaltspunkte für eine Absorption durch den westlichen Schwung der Schnurkeramik. Rund 2400 BCE der Schnurkeramik-Kultur in Deutschland, Böhmen und Westpolen wurde von der Unetice Kultur, die den Vormarsch der R1b Zweig der Proto-Indo-Europäer aus Südosteuropa stellt überrannt. Von nun an würde I2a-L161.1 in der Lage, nach Westeuropa mit den Proto-Kelten (wahrscheinlich der R1b-L21-Zweig) und nach Skandinavien mit den Proto-Germanen (hauptsächlich R1b-S21) ausgebreitet haben. Das würde erklären, warum I2a-L621 scheinen mit dem Vertrieb von R1b-L21 (wie in Irland, Schottland und der Bretagne) auf der einen Seite zu korrelieren, sondern auch mit allen Regionen von Germanen besiedelt. I2a2a3 (Z161 +) ist allgemein als I2 Continental Klade (außer Continental 3) bekannt. Es ist die größte der vier Untergruppen von I2a2a und wird vor allem in deutschsprachigen Ländern zu finden, mit einer besonders hohen Konzentration in Dänemark, Deutschland, den Niederlanden, England und im Nordwesten von Sizilien (Norman Settlement). Es wird auch bei niedrigeren Dichten im restlichen Europa zu finden, von Portugal bis Russland. I2-Z161 wird angenommen, dass in ganz Europa, die die dänischen Wikinger (Großbritannien, der Normandie, Sizilien), die schwedischen Wikinger (Baltikum, Russland, der Ukraine), die Goten (Moldawien, Balkan, Italien, Süd-West Frankreich, Spanien) wurde ausgebreitet haben die Sueben (Portugal und Galizien), die Langobarden (mit einem Hotspot in Campobasso, Molise bezeugt) und die Franken (Rheinland, Belgien). I2a2a4 (L1229 +) ist typisch für England, Normandie (und andere Teile Frankreichs) sowie zentralen und nördlichen Deutschland. Es ist auch unter den englischen Namen in Irland, jedoch nicht diejenigen, Norman (sondern angelsächsischen sind). Seine viel höhere Dichte in Deutschland und England als in Dänemark oder Frankreich, und seine Abwesenheit aus Sizilien, zeigen, dass es wahrscheinlich ein angelsächsischer Abstammung statt Norman / Viking. Haplogruppe I2a2b (L38 / S154) I2a2b (früher I2b2) verfügt über ein Vertriebs meist auf Alpine Italien (insb. Piemont), der Schweiz, dem deutschen Rheinland, im Harz, den Niederlanden, Ostfrankreich und den Britischen Inseln (mit Ausnahme von Cornwall, Wales, Cumbria begrenzt und die schottischen Highlands). Vier der sechs Proben aus dem 3000 Jahre alten Lichtensteinhöhle im Zentrum von Deutschland gehörte L38 +. Die Höhle war Teil der Bronzezeit Urnenfelderzeit. Ausgehend von der STR-Dating, wird angenommen, dass diese Linie von Deutschland nach England ausgebreitet über Belgien in der jüngeren Eisenzeit mit den keltischen Menschen in der La-Tène-Kultur. I2a2b ist daher im Wesentlichen ein Alpine Celtic Haplogruppe. Die Verteilung der I2-L38 bezeichnet ziemlich gut, dass der Haplogruppe R1b-U152 nördlich der Alpen. Beide Haplogruppen werden ebenfalls mit niedriger Frequenz in Ungarn, Rumänien, Bulgarien und der Zentraltürkei gefunden, was wahrscheinlich auf die Migration von der La-Tène Kelten im dritten Jahrhundert vor Christus (siehe Karte). R1b-U152 ist sowohl mit der mitteleuropäischen Kelten (Unetice, Urnenfelder, Hallstatt, La Tène) und der italischen Menschen verbunden. I2-L38 mit der Alpenregion in Italien, vor allem im Nordwesten, wo gallischen Stämmen besiedelt, wahrscheinlich, dass I2-L38 wurde in Italien von keltischen Wanderungen viele Jahrhunderte nach der Ankunft der italischen Stämme aus dem Alpenraum Donau gebracht ist begrenzt. I2-L38 Menschen wäre daher gewesen autochthonen auf den Bereich zwischen den Alpen, Zentral Deutschland und den Niederlanden und wurden in der Hallstatt oder Latènezeit in der keltischen Gesellschaft assimiliert. I2c: Haplogruppe I2c I2c (L596, L597) in der Region Rhein entstand wahrscheinlich in der Steinzeit. I2c * können in vier Gruppen unterteilt: A, AB, B und C. Gruppe A ist geographisch in die Schweiz, Deutschland, den Niederlanden, Schweden, Polen, Großbritannien und Irland beschränkt. Group AB hat im Nordwesten von Iran festgestellt worden, um den Kaukasus (Armenien und Georgien), in der Türkei und in Frankreich. Gruppe B wird bei niedrigen Frequenzen in Westasien (Türkei, Georgien, Nordossetien, Armenien, Azerbaijian und Nordwesten Irans), in Südosteuropa (Moldau, Rumänien, Bulgarien, Albanien, Kreta), in Balto-slawischen Ländern (Russland , Ukraine, Weißrussland, Litauen, Polen, Slowakei, Tschechische Republik), aber auch in Deutschland, Österreich, Italien, Spanien und Großbritannien. Gruppe C hat eine ähnliche Verteilung der Gruppe A, sondern auch in Frankreich, Italien und Norwegen gefunden. Die Gruppen A und C scheinen während der keltischen Bronze- und Eisenzeit, neben R1b-S116 / P312 bzw. erweitert haben. Darüber hinaus hat die Subgruppe I2c1 (L1251) kürzlich identifiziert worden. Es ist vor allem in Deutschland und in England und in der Peripherie (Irland, Norwegen, Frankreich, Italien, Polen) gefunden. Diese Subgruppe wird angenommen, ca. 6000 Jahre alt werden, die es in der späten Jungsteinzeit legt. Es kann mit Jäger und Sammler aus Deutschland, die sich in Berührung mit der vorderasiatischen Bauern aus der Bandkeramik Landwirtschaft verabschiedet (LBK) Kultur in Verbindung gebracht werden Idol: Trugbild. Ilias: Illergau: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. Illuminaten: auch Organisation Satans bezeichnet. Cisco Wheeler 1) Organisation Satans mit Untergruppen wie 'Königlicher Ipaimus, Rat der Großdruiden, Hoher Meister, Pentacle-Diener, Reguläre Hexenzirkel'. Vorfeld die Freimaurerei. Illiminaten -Sklaven; B'nai B'rith (Söhne des Bundes) Vorfeld der Familien Warburg und Schiffs, Geheimdienst der Rothschilds. Bilderberger 12 Satanische Blutlinien = a) Canaaniter / Astarte / Astorga / Ashdor / Astor (Opium / Drogen). b) Esau / Amalek / Edomiter c) Nimrod / Ishmaeli d) Dan / Tuat de Dan an / Adler-Logo / Römer / Habsburger / Franken / Merowinger / Artemis / Arduina / Blanchfort / Gisors / Saint-Clair = Sinclair / Montesqieu / Montpezat / Lusignagn / Plantard / Stuart / Medicic. Rothschild / Bauer / Sassoon / Mayer. e) Warburg / Simon von Cassel / f) Rockefeller (Chase Manhatten Bank; FBI; CIA; Delta Airlines; Standard Oil Exxon). g) Du Pont; Samuel de Pont; 1774 Erziehungsprogramm f. Polen; 1799 Erziehungsprogramm f. USA; Waffenpulver-Fabrik; Chemikalien). h) Russel (Opium; Zeugen Jehovas; Skull & Bones; Unitarier / Universalist; Enochian-Sprache / -Alphabet). i) Onassis (Öl; Drogen-Porno-Sektion u. Politik-Wirtschaft-Sektion). j) Bundy (Finanzminister, Kriegsminister, Berater, Verbündet mit Russel - S & B, ZJ). k) Freemann (Großmeister der 'Prieure de Sion'; Berater, Anti-Diffamierungs-Liga; Verinigungsschule des Christentums). l) Kennedy / Brian Caeneddi = Brian Boru 'Großkönig' / Herren von Ormond / Drache u. Löwe. m) Collins / O'Collins / Kollyns ; Hell Fire Club; Hexerei; Hexenprozess von Salem; (Young, Bailey, Clinton, Todd, Wheelers). n) Li (Tang-Dynasty 618-906; Papiergeld; kommunistsiche Bank of East Asia (BEA) von Li Kwok-po / Hongkong; Ministerpräsident von Rot-China / Husky-Oil / Produktion von Opium). o) Schiffs, Mandel House, Trotzki (Trotzkisten / Oktoberrevolution). Illyrer: Imler: Y-DNA L21. Inanna: Hier finden sich Schlangen - Druiden (Erzdruiden). Vroni-Clan Inanna wurde einst in Kleinasien bei den Summerern verehrt, sie galt als Göttin des Himmels, der Liebe und auch als eroberungssüchtige Göttin. Als Begründerin des Königtum, was mit einer Heiligen Hochzeit zusammenviel, daher konnte es auch ihren Vater treffen, welcher Vater zwei ihrer Söhne wurde. Inch: zum Clan Innes. Inches: zum Clan Robertson. Indogermanen: Ingeborg: Ingeborg von Dänemark, Königin von Frankreich (1175-1236) => Z1a (mtDNA), Papa König Waldemar I. v.Dänemark, M: Sophia von Minsk. Ingles: zum Clan Douglas. Ingram: zum Clan Colquhoun. Ingwäonen: Inkas: Innes: Schottenclan (Angus, Ennis, Inch, Mac Ainsh, Mac Amsh, Mac Angus, Mac Master, Mac Rob, Marnoch, Masterson, Middleton, Mitchel, Reidford). Integration: Zusammenschluß, Vermischung. Inzest: Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen nahen Blutsverwandten. Irland: Die Eisenzeit in Irland wird traditionell mit Menschen wie den Kelten bekannt verbunden. Die Kelten wurden allgemein angenommen, kolonisiert Irland in einer Reihe von Invasionen haben. Die ersten Celtic-sprechenden Stämme sind vermutlich auf der Insel etwa 600 v. Chr. angekommen in dem, was als der Hallstattzeit bezeichnet Andere Kolonisten folgte ihnen, die Stoßrichtung der Ankunft in der späteren La Tene Zeit irgendwann zwischen dem dritten und ersten Jahrhundert v. Chr. Sie kamen aus den benachbarten Großbritannien, Gallien und Iberia: Stämme aus beiden wichtigsten Stämme der Continental Kelten-the Belgae Ursprung im nördlichen Gallien und dem Gael aus dem südlichen Gallien und der nördlichen Küste der Iberischen Halbinsel. Historisch vier separate Celtic Einfälle erachtet werden, in Irland aufgetreten sind, wurden die Priteni die ersten, die Insel, von der Belgae, die Irland aus dem nördlichen Gallien und Britannien eingefallen gefolgt kolonisieren. Später werden Laighin Stämme aus Armorica (heutigen Bretagne) vermutlich überfallen Irland und Großbritannien mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig zu haben. Schließlich hat sich der Milesians (Gaels) Irland von beiden nördlichen Iberia oder südlichen Gallien. Die Priteni Stämme (Irland und Großbritannien wurden bis in die frühen Griechen als Pritenic Islands bekannt) sind vermutlich kam einige Zeit nach 700 v. Chr. Ihre Herkunft als Kelten, ist fraglich; nach einigen Quellen waren sie eher waren die Nachkommen der früheren neolithischen indigenen Bewohner der Insel haben. Vermutlich waren sie eine Mischung von beiden. Die zweite Welle, die Euerni gehört zu den Belgae Menschen im Norden Galliens, begann der Ankunft über den sechsten Jahrhundert v. Chr. Sie nannten ihre neue Heimat Eueriio, die später durch die alten irischen Eriu entwickeln würde, nach Irland Irland. Die dritte Welle der Kolonisierung wird angenommen, dass stattgefunden haben irgendwann ca. 300 v. Chr. stattgefunden Sie waren die Laginians oder nach ihrer eigenen Tradition, Gallier, die Irland von Armorica kam. Ihr Name Assoziation mit Laighi, der alte Name für Leinster, lässt vermuten, dass dieses, wo sie sich niederließen erste war. Ein anderer Zweig der gleichen Leute war das Galioin (oder Gailenga), die in einem Gebiet nördlich von Dublin und Meath niedergelassen. Die letzte große keltische Siedlung in Irland geglaubt wird, um Platz irgendwann wurden zwischen 150-50 v. Chr. stattgefunden Diese Leute haben als Milesians (Sons of Mil oder Gaels), die nach der Überlieferung, flüchtete römischer Eingriffe in nördlichen Iberia und Südgallien identifiziert worden. Dies waren Eisenzeit Kelten und ihre Dominanz über die Insel war auch dauern mehr als tausend Jahren. Die Gaels, die letzte Welle der Kelten, sagte wurden unterteilt die Insel in fünf oder mehr Reiche nach der Eroberung zu haben. Allerdings bevorzugen die meisten Akademiker eine Theorie, die die Verbreitung der Kultur aus der Jungsteinzeit, betont der Bronzezeit in Übersee zu einem militärischen Kolonisation. Findet wie Clonycavan Man als Beweis für diese Theorie. Kerry (Irish: Ciarrai oder mehrere alter Ciarraighe) bedeutet, dass die "Leute des Ciar", die den Namen des Pre-gälischen Stamm, der in einem Teil des vorliegenden Grafschaft lebte. Der legendäre Begründer des Stammes war Ciar, Sohn von Fergus mac Róich. In Old Irish "Ciar" bedeutete schwarz oder dunkelbraun, und das Wort setzt sich in den Einsatz in modernen Irish als Adjektiv beschreibt einen dunklen Teint. Osraighe Deer-People/Tribe - Das Suffix raighe, dh Personen / Stamm, wird in verschiedenen-ry Ortsnamen in Irland, wie Osry gefunden. Der Grafschaft Spitzname ist das Reich Gottes. Die Ciarraige, einer frühmittelalterlichen Menschen, die ihren Namen in County Kerry gab, führten ihre Abstammung auf Ciar, ein Sohn von Fergus und Medb. Die Masraige wurden ein Stamm bewohnen Magh slecht in County Cavan von Fergus nach Corpus Genealogiarum Hiberniae, 1 16r A44, 279 abstammen. Ein weiterer legendärer Ulster König Fergus mac Leti, wird als doppelt so Fergus mac Róich betrachtet: beide sterben in Wasser, und werden mit dem Schwert Caladbolg verbunden. Ein weiterer legendären Fergus, Fergus Foga der Corcu Óchae von Münster, mit Fergus mac Róich von TF O'Rahilly identifiziert. Über das Jahr 123 n. Chr. in Maynooth, Eoghan Mor (DF-21), auch genannt Mogha Nuadhad, eine Schlacht mit Conn der Hundert Schlachten, Monarch of Ireland. Resultierend aus dieser Schlacht gezwungen Mogha Conn nach Irland mit ihm in zwei gleiche Teile teilen, indem er die Grenze des Esker Riada, eine lange Hügelkette von Dublin nach Galway, der südliche Teil nannte er seine und benannte sie nach seinem eigenen Namen, Leath Mogha oder "Mogha Half of Ireland". Der nördliche Teil wurde als Leath Cuinn oder Conn-Hälfte, weitere erfordern Conn seine Tochter in die Ehe zu geben Eoghan Sohn Olioll Olum. Von Olioll stieg die prominenten südlichen Stämme des Eoghanchta (von Eoghan Mor II), der Dal gCais (von Cormac Cas) und der Ciannachta (von Cian). Fünf Provinzen: Mumham/Münster/Munster; (Osraige); Leinster; Connacht; (Breifune); (Northern Ui Neill); Ulster/Ulaid; (Airgialla); Mide/Meth mit Tara. Drei Krieger-Rassen: Clanna Dedad, Clanna Rudraig, Gamonrad (Domnana). List of Families = Aherne, Barrett, Barry, Boyle, Brady, Brennan, Browne, Burke, Butler, Byrne, Cahill, Cannon, Carroll, Casey, Clancy, Cleary, Connolly, Costello, Crowley, Cullen, Dalzell, Dempsey, Denny, Doherty, Donnelly, Dorrough, Dowd, Doyle, Duffy, Dunne, Egan, Farrell, Fitzpatrick, Flaherty, Flynn, Fox, Gallagher, Hannon, Hawkins, Hennessy, Hickey, Higgins, Kavanagh, Keappock, Keating, Kelly, Kennedy, Keogh, Kinsella, May, Magenis, McAteer, MacAuley, MacCabe, MacCarthy, McCluskey, MacDermot, MacGillycuddy, McGrath, McLaughlin & O'Neill, MacDonnell, McHale, McMahone, Maguire, Maloney, Moriarty, Mullins, Murphy, Navin, Nolan, O'Brien, O'Callaghan, O'Dennehy, O'Donoghue, O'Donovan, O'Hara, O'Keeffe, O'Neill, O'Reilly, O'Rourke, O'Ryan, O'Shea, O'Sullivan, Quinn, Roche, Scullion, Sheridan, Sweeney, Walsh, Wham. Irmina: Heilige RKK, Tag 3.Januar. Irminonen, Erminonen, Herminonen: Irvine: Borders. Y-DNA L21. = Ervin, Ervine, Erving, Erwin, Erwyn, Hurven, Hurvene, Hurvine, Hurwen, Hurwin, Hurwine, Hurwyn, Hurwynn, Hurwynne, Irvene, Irvin, Irvine, Irving, Irvink, Irwin, Irwine, Irwing, Irwink, Irwran, Irwrand, Irwrane, Irwrant, Irwren, Irwrend, Irwrent, Irwrind, Irwrint, Irwryn, Irwrynd, Irwynn, Irwynne, Orvene, Orvine, Orwin, Orwine, Orwynn, Orwynne, Urvene, Urvine, Urwand, Urwane, Urwant, Urwen, Urwend, Urwent, Urwin, Urwind, Urwine, Urwint, Urwyn, Urwynd, Urwynn, Urwynne, Uryn, Yurand, Yurane, Yurant, Yurend, Yurent, Yurind, Yurint, Yurven, Yurvene, Yurvine, Yurwan, Yurwand, Yurwane, Yurwant, Yurwen, Yurwend, Yurwent, Yurwin, Yurwind, Yurwine, Yurwint, Yurwyn, Yurwynd, Yurwynn, Yurwynne, Yurynd.. Irvine ist der Name eines schottischen Clans in den Lowlands. Der Name des Clans Irvine leitet sich von zwei Plätzen ab. Zum Einen von Irving (einer alten Gemeinde in Dumfriesshire) und zum Zweiten von Irvine in Ayrshire. Die erste schriftlich festgehaltene Person des Clans war Robert de Herwine, der als Zeuge in einer Urkunde erwähnt wurde. 1324 erhielt William de Irwyne, der Clerk of the Register, von König Robert I. den Forest of Drum in Aberdeenshire und ist daher der Stammesvater der Irvines of Drum. Robert verlieh ihm außerdem Wappen und Motto. 2002 schloss der Chief of Clan Irvine mit dem 13. Earl of Kintore (welcher das Oberhaupt des Clan Keith ist) in einer aufwändigen Zeremonie am Ufer des River Dee einen Friedensvertrag, der die 600 Jahre andauernde Fehde zwischen beiden Clans beendete. Clan-Chief David Charles Irvine of Drum, Chief of the Name and Arms of Irvine und 26. Baron of Drum. Irwin: Y-DNA L21. Schottenclan. Isaac: zum Clan Campbell. Isaacs: zum Clan Mac Donald. Isabella: - Isabella Prinzessin von Frankreich, V: Philipp IV. König von Frankreich (1285-1314), °° Eduard II. Herzog der Normandie, = Eduard III. König von England (1327-77) / Gegen-König von Frankreich. Ischi: 1620 Gervanstein/Hessen. Isis: Die Nachkommen der Isis findet man unter den Adler - Druiden (Holz-/Luftdruiden). Ellen-Clan Einst nannten die Nemeder in Ägypten sie so, dort war sie die Göttin der Liebe und war die Mutter der Pharaonen. Sie, die mächtige Zauberin, die Tote ins Leben holt, Ihr geliebter Sohn Osiris. Ihre Verehrung breitete sich über ganz Europa aus, Tempel gab es in Köln, London, Mainz und in Maria Saal. Und auch in heutiger Zeit wird die Isis geehrt. Das Ankh oder Anch-Symbol hat wohl ein jeder schon gesehen. Laut Überlieferungen gab es nur Isis-Priesterinnen. Isles: zum Clan Mac Donald. Israeliten: # Staatsangehörige von Israel. # Angehörige der Jüdischen Glaubensgemeinschaft. # als Wahre Israeliten, Eigenbezeichnung für die verlorenen Stämme - Ario-Israeliten / Ario-Christen / Armanenschaft. Nach den Jüten (Teil der Angelsachsen). Istwäonen: Italien: Berengar I. König von Italien, Papa Eberhard Herzog von Friaul; + Gisela Karolingin von Franken, = Gisela. Adalbert König von Italien; Papa Berengar II. Herzog von Ivrea, Mama Willa von Provence, = Otto Wilhelm Herzog von Burgund. Victor Emmanuel II (1820-1878) => H9 (mtDNA) Italienische Bruderschaften werden auch als Mafia (Rom = Casamonica-Clan, Ndrangheta Clans Romeo-Pelle-Vottari und Nirta-Strangio aus San Luca sowie Farao-Marincola aus Cirò, Anello in Filadelfia, Plati eine Hochburg, Basile wurde zum Verräter; Clans Carelli, Critelli aus Kalabrien, Camorra Clans Licciardi, Moccia, Cava und Ascione aus Neapel, Cosa Nostra Clans Gela, Agrigento, Partinicio und Catania aus Sizilien, Clans Rogoli-Buccarella-Donateillo, Padovano und Tornese aus Apulien.) bezeichnet. Italiener: Italiker: Iunius: Römische Familie (Plejber). Iunius, Ahnherr kam mit Aenaeas aus Troja. Iverni: Die Iverni (griechisch: Ἰούερνοι, Iouernoi) waren ein Volk von frühen Irland erstmals erwähnt im 2. Jahrhundert Ptolemäus 'Geographie wie das Leben in der äußersten Südwesten der Insel. Er ortet eine "Stadt" genannt Ivernis (griechisch:. Ἰουερνίς , Iouernis) in ihrem Hoheitsgebiet, und stellt fest, dass diese Siedlung den gleichen Namen wie die Insel als Ganzes, Ivernia (Ἰουερνία, Iouernia) hat. Der Name Iverni von Proto-Indo-europäisch * PiHwerjoHn abgeleitet worden, "die fruchtbares Land ". Es war wahrscheinlich einmal die Bezeichnung für alle Völker von Irland, aber von Ptolemäus Zeit hatte eine eingeschränkte Nutzung für die Bewohner der Süd-West. Diese Iverni können sprachlich mit dem Érainn (Éraind, Érnai identifiziert werden, Erna), ein Volk bezeugt in Münster und anderswo in den frühen Mittelalter. Die prähistorischen Érainn königlichen Dynastien werden manchmal als die Dáirine bezeichnet. In frühen irischen genealogischen Schriften der Érainn als einer ethnischen Gruppe, die sich von der Laigin und Cruthin angesehen. Bevölkerungsgruppen in Münster als Érainn eingestuft gehören die Corcu Loígde im Südwesten County Cork, der Múscraige in den Grafschaften Cork und Tipperary, die Corcu Duibne in County Kerry, und die Corcu Baiscinn im Westen County Clare. Die Dál Riata und Dál Fiatach (oder Ulaid) in Ulster sind auch als Érainn. Die Érainn scheinen eine mächtige Gruppe in der frühgeschichtlichen Zeit haben, aber in frühgeschichtlicher Zeit waren weitgehend politisch marginalen Status reduziert, mit der bemerkenswerten Ausnahme des rätselhaften Osraige. Die wichtigste der Munster Érainn die Corcu Loígde behielt ein gewisses Maß an Prestige, auch nachdem sie an den Rand gedrängt von der Eóganachta in der 7. oder 8. Jahrhundert. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass der mal kraftvoll Uí Liatháin und ihre nahen Verwandten der Uí Fidgenti gehörte ursprünglich der Érainn / Dáirine als gut, aber wurden später unter den Eóganachta politischen Gründen gezählt. Ein weiterer prominenter Érainn Menschen der frühen Munster sind vermutlich war die Mairtine haben, die von der frühen historischen Periode vollständig von der irischen Landschaft verschwunden, obwohl sie in Teil kann angestammten der späteren Deisi Tuisceart und Dál gCais. Die Deisi Muman haben vielleicht auch schon Érainn Herkunft, aber das ist seit langem umstritten. TF O'Rahilly identifizierte die Érainn mit der mythologischen Fir Bolg und der historischen Belgae von Gallien und Britannien. Iverson: zum Clan Mac Iver. Ivory: zum Clan Mac Kenzie. Y-DNA L21. Ivrea: Adalbert II. Herzog von Ivrea; + Gisela von Friaul, = Berengar II. von Ivrea. Adalbert König von Italien; Papa Berengar II. Herzog von Ivrea, Mama Willa von Provence, = Otto Wilhelm Herzog von Burgund. Agnes von Burgund, Papa Otto Wilhelm Herzog von Burgund, Mama Ermentrud von Rheims, + Wilhelm V. Herzog von Poitou. Berengar II. Herzog von Ivrea; Papa Adalbert II. Herzog von Ivrea; Mama Gisela von Friaul,+ Willa von Provence, = Adalbert König von Italien. Otto Wilhelm Herzog von Burgund, Papa Adalbert König von Italien, + Ermentrud von Rheims, = Agnes.